


The Most Human Thing of All (Love)

by taylormorley



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body snatching, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormorley/pseuds/taylormorley
Summary: She’s about ninety percent sure she’ll die here, hands shackled above her, head rolling in her boredom. She wishes they would just hurry up already, to put her out of misery, when she hears the boy, no, the man next to her, groaning, pulling on his wrists, trying to loosen his own ties. Her head lolls to study him, and their eyes meet, only for a second before he looks away and yanks on his chain again, a desperate sigh escaping his lips, and Josie’s mind travelled about other ways she could make him produce that noise.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Merry Glebmas 2k19





	The Most Human Thing of All (Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bello/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, bello :)

She’s about ninety percent sure she’ll die here, hands shackled above her, head rolling in her boredom. She wishes they would just hurry up already, to put her out of misery, when she hears the boy, no, the man next to her, groaning, pulling on his wrists, trying to loosen his own ties. Her head lolls to study him, and their eyes meet, only for a second before he looks away and yanks on his chain again, a desperate sigh escaping his lips, and Josie’s mind travelled about other ways she could make him produce that noise. 

“What?” He questions, unsure of her intentions. Bellamy was never truly sure about the new blonde. He was almost ready to kill Russel for what he’d done, but ever since he found out Clarke was alive, he knew there had to be a way to get her back. 

“My father was a fool for letting you people stay.”

“All that time building a sanctuary for the human race, and he destroys it. Because of the most human thing of all ...love.” Josephine drawls, turning her face to look at Bellamy beside her. Their eyes meet and she knows she’s struck a nerve. She’d been fed up of seeing Clarke’s memories with the curly haired man, the two gazing into each other’s eyes, falling into each other’s arms, still insisting on being platonic. 

“I mean who can blame him? I am awesome. It’s just… well, one look at you. You should have known how this would end.” Josie glances at him, watching him sigh and bow his lead down low. “Guess I’m just saying all this because I know so much about you now.” 

“Hm, you do, huh?”

“Mh-hmm. Take you and Clarke, for instance. Now that’s a weird relationship, isn’t it?” She looks at him, deep into his eyes, and that’s when she knows she’s broken down his walls. She always found her memories so entertaining. “First you want to kill her to save your own ass, even though it means the genocide of your own people on the Ark, and then you become besties, bonding over the actual genocide at Mount Weather. Together.” He’s looking away now, struck with emotion, looking away as he takes a deep breath in, trying to compose himself as she continues. “You lock her up, she locks you up, you leave her on Earth, she leaves you to die in the fighting pits. I mean, it’s exhausting, frankly.”

“Tell me about it.” He looks to Josephine as he speaks, and now she’s turned away, playing with her shackles. “You’re wrong about how this ends, by the way. Mmm. First we get back into your mind drive, and then I’ll use it for a peace deal with your father.” Blue eyes meet brown as she faces him again, taking in every word. Her face is unexpectedly sincere, looking at him, taking him in. 

“Your belief in yourself is cute. But unfortunately, putting aside about a thousand variables, chief among them Clarke’s newfound evangelical do-better-ism, making it impossible for her to accept a peace deal with those awful body snatchers, all three of us are gonna die in this cave.” 

“Yeah, okay. We’ll see.” He retorts, not having an answer for Josie’s mini speech. She was entirely convinced they would all die in the cave, and he was convinced otherwise. But when Bellamy Blake had a plan, he always knew how to get what he wanted, where he wanted it - and he’d learned that from none other than Clarke herself. 

She shakes her head at him, and she can’t quite believe the words coming out of his mouth. “Okay, now your confidence is just pissing me off.”

They share a split second of awkwardness before their heads whip around in sync, the roar of motorbikes and stamping of feet approaching. Josie’s eyes widen as she panics, knowing the children of Gabriel were coming, and they weren’t far away now. Bellamy tries to stand as their intruders enter the cave, proving useless as the Children start barking orders at each other. 

“Gag the prisoners.” The leader seems to command, pacing around the cave as the other Children seem to walk around, unsure of what they’re looking for. “Everybody up! The Sanctum riders are coming.”

One of them comes for Josephine, hands mauling her up before she has a chance to fight back. “Get away from me.” She spits at one of them, and in retaliation, one of them smacks her down to the floor, cheek burning as her entire body takes a tumble on the hard ground. Bellamy looks down at her, not completely liking the girl, but silently wishing he could have still helped. 

“Stand her up.” She manages to finally pull herself off of the floor before they’re pushing and pulling her around like a ragdoll again, presenting her against the wall, a red imprint on her cheek and blood dripping from her mouth. She doesn’t realise it at first, eyes look into hers, and her heart sinks. 

“She’s got the blood.She’s got the blood!” One of them shouts for them all to hear, and another one of the children come to her, smearing the blood around her mouth, disbelief in his face. 

“Put her on her knees.” He orders, and they manhandle her again, groans flying out of her mouth as she’s pushed forcefully to her knees, and she knows she’s sure to have bruises later.

“Leave her alone!” Bellamy watches as they slam her down on her knees roughly, pushing her head forward, pulling her hair and finding exactly what they were looking for. The scar, hidden by her hair on the back of her neck, confirming that she contained a mind-drive. He knew this exactly what they were looking for. 

“She’s a Prime. Unchain her. Put her there.” They pick her up with force, toying with her like a doll, and Bellamy’s heart sinks into his stomach, knowing he could do nothing but watch them. He never cared too much about Josephine, but knowing that she was the key to getting Clarke back, he needed her to stick around for a little longer. If they killed Josephine, then they killed Clarke, too, and he couldn't have that.

He watches one of the children bring out a sword, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. “Don’t do this, please. The drive in her head, it’s Josephine.” He begs, watching them manipulate her to her knees again, seeing a panicked look in the blonde’s eyes. The man holding Josie pushes her head down roughly, almost to prepare her, and her breath escapes her, her head to the side, body stricken with fear. 

“Not helping.” She almost snarls at him, eyes rolling to the back of her head, and she can’t quite believe what’s happening. Bellamy just went and blew her cover, and after only being in this body for about a week, she was about to die again.

“Think! As long as she’s alive, you have leverage over Russel.” He’s becoming desperate now, ever-quickening breath at the thought of what they were about to do to her. 

“This is not a negotiation, it’s a war. The answer is death to Primes.” Bellamy hears as he watches Josephine close her eyes, unsure of what she was about to do, until he hears that voice. 

“Wait! Gabriel loves her. Is this what he would want?” And with that, Clarke is back, still with her head down on the slab, silently plotting things in her head. If there’s anything that being on the ground has taught her, it’s how to get her way out of getting killed. She smirks slightly, knowing that she’s said the right thing. 

“Don’t you use his name!” The leader shouts at her, furious, and pulls the sword back to lunge at Clarke, but not before she kicks one of the shins of the Children, knocking them down, and rolls away from the sword, the metal clashing against the slab, her hands grabbing the sword and pushing the leader’s head into it, leaping up into action to defend not only herself, but Josephine from getting killed. She takes a deep breath, not quite believing that she was safe, the stench of blood filling her nostrils. 

“Clarke.” 

”Yeah.”

“She gave you control?”

“It was either that or get her head cut off.” She mumbles as she kneels down, fishing the shackle keys from one of the Children. Her hands shake, still nervous from everything that had happened.

“I heard something! This way.” Both of their heads snap around at the voice, anxiety obvious in both of their faces as they look in the direction of the noise. 

“We don’t have time.” His breath is shaky, fear evident in his voice as his hand circles her wrist, her hands working to free him of his shackles. Her hands fumbles with the keys, tearing his shackles loose as she looks into his eyes, desperate for him. Clarke was relieved to finally gain control again, even if it was to save the person who claimed her body in the first place. They stand there for what feels like far too long before she crashes into him, arms around him. He’s in too much of a shock and his body goes limp, their bodies crashing in a heap on the ground, and Bellamy can’t quite believe he has his Clarke back. 

She lands on top of his body, a laugh escaping her mouth, and Bellamy instantly smiles hearing that noise come out of her mouth. He hadn’t seen Clarke happy in so long, and he had decided he needed to see it more. Her mouth crashes against his, hungry and desperate, hands pulling him closer as her hands fly under his clothes, touching warm, tan skin. 

She’s fully on top of him in a second, her knees bracketing his as her hands grasp at the bottom of his shirt desperately. He finds himself nodding even though he’s not sure what’s gotten into Clarke. He’s thought about this happening, of course he has - she’s not unattractive. But Bellamy didn’t imagine it in a cave, surrounded by dead bodies, even on this planet. He’s too distracted by her warm skin that he doesn’t notice Clarke’s eyes close, body almost going unresponsive for a split-second, but before he knew it, Clarke was back. 

He lets her kiss him roughly, hands ripping his shirt cleanly in half and off his shoulders, goosebumps erupting on his skin, muscles rippling with the way his arms envelope her. He’s not sure what’s gotten into Clarke recently, but he enjoys it nonetheless. His hands bracket her face, keeping her close to him as her hands work him out of his jeans, not bothering to take his jeans fully off. She places teasing kisses on his neck, teeth nipping at his throat, watching his chest heave with her ministrations as her fingers tease him. 

He feels warm, heavy in her hand, her fingers teasing his length as she strokes him slowly, barely enough to tease. Clarke loves the feel of him in her hand, feeling the warmth radiating from him. Bellamy grunts underneath her, hands flying over hers to try and encourage her, but Clarke is having none of it, taking his hands and placing them in her hair, his nails scratching her scalp as he tugs her head back gently, looking into her eyes. He looks at her intensely, and something feels off, but he wasn’t about to question having Clarke on top of him.

“I could be so good to you, Bellamy, but you need to be patient.” she whispers huskily, groans flying out of his mouth, and she takes her hands away, the edges of her mouth curving into a smile. She doesn’t look at him, no, her head turning to the side as she hears him whine for her. Instead, her hands fly to her hips, working her pants so quickly, he could swear she ripped them off. 

Bellamy knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but look at her, her curves, hips raising as she opens herself up to him, confidence radiating as her juices stick to her thighs. Before he knows it, his hand is covering her pussy, feeling her warmth and wetness, and he can’t quite believe he’s doing this to her, turning her on so much. He only enjoys it for a moment, however, when he feels a hand encase his wrist and pull his hand away. “I had no idea you wanted to be in charge, Clarke.” he admits, voice low, unsure. She’s done nothing but take charge of him so far, but all of the times he imagined this, he hadn’t imagined it this way. 

“You thought about this a lot, huh?” she teases him, starting to pump him slowly, her own hips grinding on his thigh, wetness smearing on his jeans. He feels himself hardening at the thought of her arousal, sticking to the insides of her thighs, knowing this was turning her on too. She lets out a groan, head flying back, and her voice sounds different, higher, throatier, but with her hands on him, he can’t focus on a thing. 

He can’t help but groan at the feeling, her nimble fingers tracing his slit, teasing him. It’s almost too much for him, not only the feeling, but the thought of Clarke doing this to him. He’s a blubbering mess because of her, chest heaving, breath quickening as she works him quicker, sharp breaths loud in his ear.

She keeps him in her hand, warm and heavy while she rearranges herself on top of him, so that she’s fully on top of his lap, hesitating over him. She looks down between them, legs spread wide while she guides him inside of her with one hand, so slowly that she feels a burning feeling in her thighs. She can hear his breath stutter, the warmth of her cunt a new sensation, his eyes closing at the new feeling.

She sinks down slowly, hips fitting perfectly on top of his as she stills for a minute, her left hand on his shoulder, holding him still, while her right covers her clit, rubbing furiously. Bellamy watches her touch herself, hips canting up, the sight of her making him lose control.

She begins to move her hips up slowly, taking it painfully slow, and only now had Bellamy had realised that it had been a while since Clarke had done anything like this. Their hips meet again as her knees graze the floor again, her pace getting faster as he hits all the right spots inside of her, the sound of skin against skin, breathy little groans coming out of the blonde on top of him.

Obscenities fly out of her mouth as her fingers circle around her clit quicker, trying to match the speed of his hips snapping into hers, a thin layer of sweat on her body as she closes her eyes, head falling back as she feels fuller than she ever has before. He could tell she was getting closer, legs starting to tremble, breath uneven. The fingers on her clit falter, and Bellamy covers her hand with his own, taking over, matching her own pace, and he can start to feel his own hips stutter, delicate hands pushing down on his hips to keep him from pushing up into her. 

He feels a loss of contact as she gets off of him, eyes hungry as he bucks up into the air, hips searching for her contact as he loses control. He groans when her hands are finally on him again, fingers teasing his slit as he feels himself leak, watching her coat her fingers with his arousal, his head hitting the wall as it almost becomes too much for him, eyes flying shut to stop himself from coming too quickly, taking a deep breath in. 

And suddenly he can feel her mouth on him, tongue circling around the head of his cock as she teases him again, and he could swear that seems to be her favourite thing to do. Little hands rest on his thighs, keeping his hips down as she takes more of him into her mouth, and one of his hands finds itself in her hair, pulling the locs gently, losing all control with Clarke between his legs. She doesn’t stop, even with his hand in her hair, in fact it seems to spur her on, one hand around the base of his cock, and her other hand disappearing between her legs, desperate to get her own release again. Her pace quickens and she can tell he’s getting close, moans flying out of his mouth as he lets himself go. 

He’s just about to feel his tether snap when he looks into Clarke’s eyes and he swears he sees them glass over and he feels himself lose control, and her eyes close, the pressure and taste of him too much, Bellamy can only assume. He lets himself empty in her mouth, enjoying the feeling of her warm mouth, fingers digging into the skin of his thighs before she lifts her head off of him, mouth dripping with his arousal. 

“What did I just do, Bellamy?” Clarke asks, a panicked look in her eyes. She shakes her head, seemingly unsure of her surroundings, as if it wasn’t here the entire time, Bellamy thinks. She holds her hands out in front of her, looking at them intensely.

“What do you mean, Clarke?” 

“That wasn’t me. That was Josephine…”


End file.
